The Story of Us
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Severus Snape never thought he'd ever fall in love with his ex student Hermione Granger but it happened. This is the story of Severus and Hermione as they go though life's twisted turns.


**The Story of Us**

**By Greeneyes**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**December 2000**

Hermione Granger, 21, packed her suitcase for Christmas Holidays. She looked around her room in her shared flat at University and looked at all of her clothes thrown over her room.

Hermione was at University in Oxford doing a Charms and Potions course. She was in third and final year at University and was looking into doing a year training under a professor at a school preferably Hogwarts. She loved the independence of University and living alone although sometimes she did miss the dormitory atmosphere that she had at Hogwarts.

Like Hogwarts, Hermione was again top of the class. The Professors loved having the War-hero Hermione Granger in their class however Hermione sometimes hated the favouritism. Some pupils didn't like who she was and ignored her completely where as some treated her like she was a celebrity and then there were the few who saw her as just Hermione Granger, a normal student.

When she first started Oxford Wizardry University, she unfortunately shared a flat with a rather weird girl who was called Catherine. Catherine was obsessed with Harry Potter and constantly asked Hermione questions about her. Hermione didn't like this and as soon as the year was up she and her friend she had met in Charms class moved into a flat together.

Lucy and Hermione met in their first year in Charms class. Lucy, an American transfer student knew nothing about Hermione although knew the story of the famous Harry Potter. Hermione and Lucy were very similar and got on like a house on fire. Their little flat was perfect for them. Hermione and Lucy both had reasonable sized rooms with double beds in and got closet space. Lucy had met Hermione's friends and even her boyfriend. She fit in perfectly and Hermione couldn't wish for a better housemate.

For the Christmas Holidays, Lucy was going to her parent's house in America while Hermione was spending her first Christmas with her boyfriend. Usually she would spend it with her parents but they had decided to go skiing in the Alps this year and Hermione didn't feel like freezing her tits off in snow, she'd much rather cuddle up to a nice fire with her boyfriend.

It was the 20th December (2000) and Hermione had just finished packing her suitcase. She wheeled it out to the living room to see Lucy and her boyfriend Kyle sat on the sofa watching a movie together.

'You packed then?' Lucy asked.

'Yep. All done.' Hermione replied as she sat down on the arm chair. 'When are you two leaving?'

'I'm leaving in about four hours.' Lucy said as she looked at Kyle. 'Kyle will be joining me on Boxing Day, his mother kicked up a fuss and wants him home for Christmas.'

'Oh dear.' Hermione said as she looked at the two of them. If she was honest she didn't think Kyle was good enough for Lucy. Lucy was smart and a very beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair which fell past her breast and bright blue eyes; Hermione was envious of her looks she had to admit.

'When are you heading off?' Lucy asked.

'In about 30 minutes.' She said smiling. 'I'll be back on the 4th January and then we can celebrate the New Year again just us two...or three.' Hermione said.

'Or four?' Kyle said as he looked at Hermione. 'What about you're...man?'

'I doubt he'll be able to. He has a stressful job and he's a little older than we are so I doubt it's really his seen.' Hermione said.

Lucy just laughed knowing Hermione's...boyfriend if you could even call him that would never join them clubbing.

Hermione said her goodbyes quickly as her port key activated and grabbed hold of her luggage and within seconds she was at her destination.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Wizardry**

'Oomph!' Hermione said as she landed on her bottom in the middle of the Headmaster's office. She quickly got up and brushed herself off and then turned around when she heard someone clear their throat.

Hermione turned around and came face to face with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, the former Potions Professor, a former Death eater and also her boyfriend.

'Always make an entrance don't you Hermione.' He said smirking.

'Ha-ha. Very funny Severus.' She said as she brushed off her now bruised bottom.

Severus walked towards his young love and pulled her to him and put his hands on her bottom pretending to give it a good dusking off in actual fact he was having a good grope and Hermione knew it.

'Better my love?' He said as he squeezed her bum tenderly.

Hermione smiled and blushed as he blatantly felt up her arse; Severus seemed to have a soft spot for her behind and her breasts. He was a bum and breast man and Merlin did she know it.

'Much better but my back is killing me, you might need to massage it later.' She said cheekily as she looked up at Severus.

'Of course.' He said as he placed his thin lips on Hermione's.

Hermione had started to see her former Professor in her second year of University. Severus came to oxford to teach her Potions class, he picked on her the entire time and after the class had ended she went up to him and gave him what for. She shouted at him while he stood there and smirked and when she said 'do you have anything to say for yourself?' he replied. 'You, Miss Granger has grown up to be a beautiful young lady, are you free Friday night?' to which she replied she was and they dated every since.

At first it was a little hard to see each other as they were both busy but they set one night a week to see each other and then every Sunday they'd spend the whole day together, the both lived for those Sundays of making love in bed or even in his office and working on potions together.

This Christmas would be the first Christmas they would spend with each other. Last year; their first Christmas as a couple they spent separately. Severus with the Malfoy's and Hermione with her parents. This year, Severus was holding Christmas at Hogwarts for himself, Hermione and the Malfoy's. She didn't like the idea of them coming but she put up and shut up for Severus's sake. Although the Malfoy's had 'changed' it didn't mean that she like them but she was gracious to them as they are Severus's friends.

Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's suitcase and pulled it through to his private rooms behind his office and Hermione followed. She loved the Headmaster's suit it was amazing and so much bigger than he flat. They went into the master bedroom and Hermione began to unpack while Severus took a shower.

Once she was finished she laid down on his king sized bed. God she loved this bed. It was huge and she loved the smell of it, it smelt of Severus.

'Having fun?' he asked as he walked into his bedroom with only a black towel around his hips.

'Mmm, I sure am.' Hermione said as she looked towards him. 'Have I ever mentioned I love your bed?'

'Many times, I often think you only stay because of my bed.' He said as he walked towards her.

Hermione turned onto her stomach and stared up at a bare chested Severus. For someone nearing his late forties he looked amazing. Hermione grabbed the top of his towel and pulled it making Severus smirk and move towards her.

'Do you want something Hermione?' he asked as she kept pulling at his towel.

'You.' She said with a smile on her face. 'Now.'

Severus wasted no time in discarding his towel and laying over Hermione. His lips were on hers in mere seconds. Hermione ran her hands down the back on Severus's body, he moaned as he felt her nails scratch down his back.

'Been so long.' She whispered as he pulled back from her lips to sit her up.

'Too long.' Severus said as he attacked her neck and undid the buttons of her white shirt. 'Too many clothes Hermione.'

Hermione smiled and pulled her wand off the table and with a simple spell all her clothes were off and she joined a naked Severus.

Just as things were getting heated the floo activated and Minerva McGonagall's voice came through.

'Severus! Severus! We have a problem in the Slytherin Dormitory. We need you here quickly!' She shouted.

Severus groan and not from pleasure as he climbed off Hermione and covered her up with the duvet and then climbed out of the bed.

'I'll be there in five minutes.' He said as she distinguished the floo call.

Hermione sighed and pulled the duvet up to her neck as she watched Severus throw on some clothes.

'I'm sorry.' He said as he placed a kiss on Hermione's head. 'I'll try and be as quick as possible.'

'It's fine. I understand.' She said as she sat up with the duvet around her body.

'I'll sort this out and then we'll continue.' He said smirking.

'I look forward to it.' She said as she watched him stalk out.

When Severus was gone Hermione got out of bed and walked to the closet. She pulled out one of Severus's black shirts and pulled in over her body. She loved wearing his shirts; she normally took one home after she stayed just because she loved the smell. She then went to his boxer draw and opened it to pull out a pair of his boxers another one of the things she did when she stayed over and Severus loved seeing her in his clothes.

As she picked up a pair of boxers her hand grazed over a velvet ring box. Hermione froze when she saw it. She slowly picked up the box and looked at it in shock. Was this what she thought it was? Was Severus going to pop the question? Oh God what would she say? Was she ready for marriage?

'Hermione?' Severus called from the bedroom.

Hermione put the box back and rushed back into the bedroom and smiled as if she knew nothing.

'You were quick.' she said. 'Everything okay?'

'Sorted.' He said as walked to Hermione and effortlessly picked her up in his arms and led her towards his bed.

* * *

**AU: 'The Story of Us' - first chapter for you. I am unsure where I am actually going with the story right now but I'm just going to write and see where Severus/Hermione take me. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review. x**


End file.
